Doubts and Certainty's
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Laurel and David are doing fine. Or are they? Can two betrayels show Laurel who she can trust? Who she wants? Or will her life just turn into one giant mess again, with no one there to help.


****

**AN: Hi.. well, not my first fanfic, but it is my first for the 'Wings' section of fanfiction.. so it's a little odd for me atm.. haha :) oh well, I'll get over it :P anyway, so I guess the only inspiration for this is the fact that I finished the book today, and I was really mad cause I wanted to keep reading, but the second book isn't out yet and I can't pre-order it. *snaps fingers* Oh well, I'll be getting it soon enough, but until than, a one-shot, in Laurel's POV.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings, but that's probably not such a bad thing.. **

* * *

Doubts and Certainty's

I woke up, and sat up in my bed. It was a warm summer day, not like it mattered what temperature it was. See, believe me or not, I'm a fairy. Not a fairy you read about in all those fairy tales, where we live in a flower, are about 3 inches tall, have wings and fly. We don't fly. At all.

I stretched, and looked out the window. I felt content. That is, until everything came rushing back. Tamani. Avalon. The forest. Mom and dad. My house. Trolls. David. That last one made me feel sick to my stomach. David, he used to comfort me. He was my best friend, up until a few months ago. But ever since we'd started dating, I don't know. I like him, a lot. Or at least, I used to. I just don't know anymore. It's confusing. We seemed to be the perfect couple at the beginning. But we were never perfect. Not the whole way. Whether it was cause I was a fairy and he was a human or because no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I pretented not to care, half of my heart would always belong to Tamani, a gorgeous fairy who had first told me about his world, out world.

I shook my head. No. Now is not the time to be thinking about him. He's not my boyfried, David is.

'Than why,' I thought. 'Do I always want to be with Tamani?'

* * *

I walked out the door and down the driveway, car keys in hand, to the car. I got in, started the car, and just sat there. I sighed. Another day of school. Another day of watching David hang out and flirt with Chelsea. Not that she minded. Like she'd once told me, she'd liked him since she first met him. I sighed again. At least it was the last day of school for the year. Than I could go back to my old house whenever I wanted to.

'And see Tamani.' I thought, and shuddered at the thought of his name. My hand instinctively went up to the ring that hung from a chain on my neck. I played with it a little, before driving the car out of the driveway and towards school. I tried to focus on driving to school, but my mind kept wandering to the two boys who loved me. One, who had been in love with me since he could remember, the other, who seemed to be falling out of love with me. I moved my hair out of my eyes a little, and turned the radio on. A love song blasted from the speakers, startling me. Than I scowled. I didn't want to listen to love songs. They were stupid. I quickly turned the radio off, and parked in the students parking lot. I stepped out of the car, and walked over to the bleachers where Chelsea, David and me always meet in the mornings.

Apparently, they had forgotten about that. The sight I saw infront of me broke my heart. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears, but my attempts were unsuccessful. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched David kissing Chelsea. They broke apart smiling at each other. I took the bracelet David had given me and threw it at their feet. It caught their attention, and they turned to look at me. They didn't break apart though. They just stood their, entertwined, staring at me.

David reached a hand out to me. "Laurel," He started.

"Forget it. We're over." I said, than turned and ran away. I wasn't staying here. I couldn't stay here. I thought of where I could go, what I could do. Only one thought came to mind.

Tamani.

* * *

I drove as fast as I could, trying to banish the thought of my two so called best friends kissing. I couldn't help but wonder how long it had been going on. How long had he been silently breaking my heart. The tears ran down my face as I clutched the steering wheel tighter. So tight my pale skin started turning paler.

I just kept driving. I drove until I saw my house. Not the one where my parents live. My house. The one I grew up in. The one with the woods that I'm attached to. My home. The house the closest to Tamani. I shivered at that thought, but the happiness his name brought me didn't stop the tears, or the feeling of betrayel. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself, but there was no point, seeing as the tears were still coming. It was like someone had turned a faucet on inside of me, and left it there, forgetting to turn it off again.

I got out of the car, and walked the small way to the woods. When I got there, I paused. I looked at the trees, wondering just how many of them held other fairies who were watching me. I than pushed ahead into the forest, arms crossed over my stomach, crying quietly, walking down the familiar path that would lead to me to my favorite little river. I sat down on the same rock I'd been sitting on when I'd first met Tamani. I placed my head in my hands and sobbed lightly. I didn't hear him come up behind me, so it startled me a little when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at Tamani. He had a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes showed the true emotion of worry. When I didn't smile back, he frowned. With his thumb, he wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek. I sniffed a little, than wrapped my arms around him and started to cry into his shirt. He was tacken aback a little, but hugged back tightly. He just sat there until I was all cried out. I sniffed a few times and pulled away. I giggled a little as I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm. He smiled gently when he heard me laugh. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked me quietly. I sniffed a little and decided to tell him. He knew about me and David, so I'd have to tell him anyway.

"I-I-I" I started. Than I blurted, "I caught David kissing Chelsea." I started crying again and clutched onto Tamani with everything I could. I had expected him to be smug, but he wasn't. He just held me close to him, rubbing my hair softly, whispering in my ear that it would be okay. I sniffed and wondered if it would be okay. Nothing would be the same. I'd been so dependant on David. I needed him. He wasn't just my boyfriend. He was my best friend, my first friend, and Chelsea was the second. But as I looked up into Tamani's incredibly green eyes, it didn't matter anymore. I could believe him. I could believe it would be okay. As long as Tamani was there with me. I could get thru anything with him. I sighed, unable to turn away. Hesitantly, I saw him approach me. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. I sighed again, but this time, it was out of content. I'd never been this happy, not for a long while. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I didn't want this moment to end. Sadly though, it did. Tamani pulled apart, a look of pure longing was in his eyes. He smiled. I smiled back.

"You don't have to wait for me anymore." I whispered to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, his gentle smile still intact. Than he leaned down and kissed me again.

And whether I was imagining it or not, I swear I heard about five voices, cheering Tamani's name.


End file.
